


The Tables Have Turned

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: It was still slightly surrealistic to know that Rick had willingly done this, let you be in control of him and be the teased one for a change; it was always you, you underneath his touch that sent you to the point of pathetic begging.





	The Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts).



Another groan escaped Rick’s lips as he pulled at the restraints, briefly looking in pain as they cut into his skin, both on his ankles and wrists, at his enormous effort to get away. He didn’t want to get away though, you knew that, he had allowed you to do this. It was still slightly surrealistic to know that Rick had willingly done this, let you be in control of him and be the teased one for a change; it was always you, you underneath his touch that sent you to the point of pathetic begging. 

You were sitting on his thighs, a long black feather in your hand and the look in Rick’s eyes was perfect encouragement to absolutely torture him with it. You twirled it in your hand and the soft down-like feathers danced in the air, Rick’s eyes watching them briefly before returning his attention to you, “W-well? Are you gonna get on with it or?”

It was typical of him to be rude and a smartarse even when he wasn’t in control, and as a punishment you let the feather run across his chest to his armpit, both being exposed due to his hands being tied to the headboard, “Shut up or this will go on.”

“I can handle it,” he seemed to struggle with coming off as unaffected but the small twitches of his eyes revealed his struggling more than enough, he was trying not to laugh and it caused you to smirk as you ran the feather towards a nipple. His first hitched breath escaped him as you circled the sensitive nub. It was hard from being touched by something so delicate and though it was rarely something the both of you engaged in, you knew that his nipples were extremely sensitive when it came to sex - and this was definitely sex because his cock was twitching against your thigh.

“Fucking hell, Rick, you are getting off on this, aren’t you?” You asked, putting down the feather by his head and deciding to lean down over him to kiss his chest softly. Your hand came up to find the nipple that had yet managed to gain any attention, and you pinched it between two fingers, making his voice shake as he spoke.

“Y-y-you’re sitting on my lap, not a piece of clothing on your perfect body, h-how could I not be hard for you?” He replied, trying to push his hips up into you but the restraints at his feet forced him to be planted firmly into the mattress. You felt proud at your doing, he was really not going anywhere. 

You hummed in reply, shifting slightly in your spot to be able to catch a nipple between your teeth, pulling at it and playing with his sensitivity to the point where he could not contain his whine. The sound wasn’t desperate yet but it came from the back of his throat and sent a shiver down your spine, causing arousal to pool at the base of it. Then you started kissing at his chest, from one nipple to the other, with occasional flicks of your tongue, tasting the saltiness of his skin as he was sweating already. He was a slut for being dominated, you realised, the bastard just didn’t want to admit it to either you nor himself, but one’s body could not be so worked up over this in so little time if they weren’t turned on. And boy, was he turned on - his cock twitched again but was now lying along his stomach and you watched as precome pooled in his navel.

“Tell me again what you said when I proposed this to you,” you straightened on his lap again, a smirk on your face as your glance went from his cock to his eyes. 

“I-I told you it was all fine,” he said breathlessly, still trying to mask the fact that he loved you in control, “If I recall, I said I could  _ tolerate  _ a night like this with y-you.”

“ _ Tolerate _ ,” you scoffed, picking up the feather again and lowering it to his cock, “Bullshit, why don’t you just say the truth, huh, baby?”

“Which is?” Rick raised a brow at you.

“That you’ll be begging in a moment, that you love seeing me like this, able to control every little thing that happens to you,” you listed, swiping your thumb over the head of his cock to clean away precome, so the feather wouldn’t get dry and messy. Slowly, you ran the tip of it repeatedly up and down his shaft, smirking down at him as you watched his facade break piece by piece, “Doesn’t it feel good? To just be able to give in for once?” 

“Don’t- don’t flatter yourself,” Rick mumbled, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as the feather ran over the tip of his cock. He was so close to breaking, just a bit more and he would be laughing and begging you. The feather traveled up his torso instead, circling his navel on its way until it was underneath his chin. He let his eyes fall closed, trying to take deep breaths as he twitched a few times. 

“Look at me,” you simply commanded, and to your surprise, and probably also Rick’s, he obeyed immediately. 

“I can’t,” he said quietly even though he held your gaze.

“Why not?” You wiggled the feather underneath his chin.

“Because,” Rick was quiet for a second before breaking into a full-body laugh, struggling hard against the restraints around each of his limbs, “You’re going-  _ fuck _ , going to be th-the death of me, babe.” It was the most wonderful thing you had ever heard, butterflies swarming in your belly at the sound of him. 

“Am I giving the old man a heart attack?” You smiled down at him, letting the feather wander off to places you had found out were ticklish during sex in the past, “Can’t he handle it?”

“Stop!” Rick continued, twisting his body as well as he could, wide smile on his face as he continued laughing loudly. You did not give in to his command, making sure he was practically yelling at you to stop. His laugh was amazing, so contagious and sweet that it made you break your character. Damn him. 

“Oh my God, you’re pathetic,” you giggled, giving him only a second or two to breathe before continuing your torture, “Stop laughing, you’re making me lose face!” 

He curled his toes, trying to bend his legs but to no avail, “Please! Just- Jesus, just stop! P-p-lease!” 

“No!” You continued giggling, and for a second, you saw a glint in Rick’s eyes that seemed to scream ‘if you’re laughing too, I’m winning’ and it immediately made you shut up. You were quickly over it, tossed the feather away and leaned down over him again, “You’re a pain in the arse and you’re loving it.” 

“I could s-say the exact same thing about you, honey,” Rick retorted but the smugness he got in return from you made him furrow his brow, “What?” 

“You think I’m gonna let you fuck me tonight when you say stuff like that?” You tilted your head, sitting again to scrape your nails down his chest, “No way, I’m gonna show you why you love me being in charge, why you love being my little bitch.”

“W-what is that even supposed to mean?” Rick scoffed under you.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” you smirked, getting up from Rick’s lap to get out of bed. He followed you with his gaze as you walked to the closet in the corner. Digging through a box, you finally found the strap-on and smiled to yourself. It had been awhile since you had done this but Rick acted like a slut each time he came in contact with it, “Say hello to my little friend.”

* * *

When you had him struggling to breathe, small gasps escaping his mouth as three lubed up fingers stretched him open for you, you decided that he was ready. His skin was red and warm, every nerve in his body extra sensitive from the absolute torture of all you had done to him tonight but the thought that the two of you weren’t near being done yet, sent a delicious bolt of arousal through your body. He would be crying by the end of this because you were not tired in the slightest.

You had had to loosen the restraints around his ankles since they had made it too difficult for you to position the fake cock just right and it made him able to bend his legs and spread them. He wanted to look inviting; mouth hanging open and him sometimes arching his back with a sinful moan to encourage you to  _ do something about it already _ . Even when he kept his mouth shut, he could be demanding and you felt like stuffing something in his mouth or turn him onto his stomach and away from you -  but that would be another day because you could barely wait anymore.

Stroking the fake cock, you slowly covered it in lube and then aligned it against him, making him gasp at the pressure and the coldness. His face was an experience to watch when you pushed into him. It never got old to see the pain of being stretched in the way his eyes squeezed shut, and then the following moan of pleasure that evened it out so it became bearable.

“Yeah? You like that?” You asked, and without giving him time to adjust, you thrust your hips forwards and made him call out your name.

“Fu-fuck you, I need to get used to this,” he grumbled and without thinking, you grabbed at his chin and forced him to look at you. His eyes widened at the glare he received from you, shrinking underneath you.

“If you don’t stop being bratty, I am going to stuff something in your mouth and leave you on the bed, and I promise, that will make it feel like there are more than just 24 hours to each day,” you snarled, pushing your hips forwards again as you leaned down over his face, “Do you understand?”

Rick simply nodded, looking like someone who was trying to hold back a whimper and indeed struggling with it. He turned his face away as soon as you let go of him again, and the annoyance in your voice came back stronger than ever.

“Look at me while I fuck you,” you ordered, rolling your hips in slow thrusts which weren’t anything special yet. You wanted to keep them shallow, avoiding his prostate at all costs so it could drive him crazy, “Maybe I should get a leash for you so I could pull you back to me every time you decide to look away like a wimp.”

Rick grunted, looking up at you with an unamused look on his face. It made you smirk and try your hardest to wipe the expression from his face with a harder thrust and with the sounds that poured from his lips, you started fucking him in earnest. He furrowed his brow in frustration as you still managed to avoid his prostate, concentrating hard to keep cool and it was almost funny how focused he was on not starting to beg you. 

“Beg,” you panted, grateful that you weren’t always topping because this was hard work, and it amazed you how Rick could do it so often. Leaning down over him, you continued rolling your hips and watched his forehead crinkle when he tried focusing on your face as you got closer, “It’s not doing it just yet, is it? Beg, slut.”

“Fuck,” Rick finally let out an actual word, his head lolling to the side.

“Yeah, that’s what you like to hear isn’t it?” Your head came down to bite his earlobe and you lowered your voice, “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Y-yes,” he said, bending his legs to wrap them around your waist.

“Say please,” you pulled away to catch his eyes again and he was scowling, not ready to say that simple word, “Say it, Rick.”

“P-please, baby,” he finally gave in, surprising you with how little time it had taken and how desperate he must have been. You shifted your hips slightly, trying out a few different angles before Rick’s eyes shot open and he cried out. There, right there, and you continued pounding him into the mattress, earning the sweet sounds from him over and over again.

“Oh, fuck, tha- that’s it, baby,” it was as if sugar dripped from his lips when he started to let go. Praising, begging and moaning spilled from them and it only encouraged you to go harder, hands on either side of his head and your body finding a quick and hard rhythm that had Rick’s eyes rolling back into his skull. He struggled against the restraints again, clearly desperate to touch himself and showing just how little it would take to make him come now.

“You close, baby?” You snapped your hips forwards in a particularly hard thrust and an enthusiastic ‘yes’ escaped Rick. Pressing your body down onto his, you managed to rut against his cock whilst you thrusted eagerly into him. You wanted him to come right now.

And he did, arching his back and letting his legs fall from around your hips as he sinfully painted his own chest and yours in white stripes of come. It was intense, that much you knew, and when you continued fucking him throughout his high, he whimpered with oversensitivity. Rick always liked touching you even though you had come just moments ago and sometimes it could ache to the point of it being uncomfortable, so you thought it wouldn’t hurt to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

He writhed on the bed, “Fuck- please, it’s s-s-so-”

“Overwhelming? Intense?” You finished, not giving him a second to breathe and you knew you had reached your goal when tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Finally, you pulled out of him, leaving him a mess on the bed to go clean up.

* * *

After having cleaned the strap-on, you got a damp cloth and went back to the bed. Usually, Rick provided great aftercare and if the roles had switched tonight, then so would you. He had fallen asleep already, snoring softly even though his body was still strapped to the bed. You smiled to yourself, loosening both the restraints and knowing you had done a good job with him when he didn’t even wake from that. He was completely out cold, not noticing you wiping the come off of his chest or you snuggling up next to him.


End file.
